newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1958 Homemade
Recess Lost Leader (1958) All Grown Up Golden Boy (1958) Back At the Barnyard Aliens (1958) Danny Phantom Phantom Planet (1958) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1958) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1958) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1958) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1958) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1958) Kipper The Dog The Farm (1958) ''The Mighty B! ''C'mon Get Happy! (1958) Little Bear How Little Bear Met Owl (1958) Brandy And Mr. Whiskers Rip Van Whiskers (1958) Muppet Babies Good Clean Fun (1958) Goof Troop Puppy Love (1958) It's Punky Brewster Unidentified Flying Glomer (1958) Popples Poppin' at the Zoo (1958) Zazoo U Yesterday's Zoo (1958) Invader Zim The Frycook What Came From All That Space (1958) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Cat And Mouse (1958) Bakugan: New Vestroia Final Fury (1958) Beyblade Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1958) Muppet Babies Once Upon An Egg Timer (1958) Muppet Babies I Want My Muppet TV (1958) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1958) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1958) Aaahh Real Monsters The Switching Hour (1958) Animaniacs Pigeons Of The Roof (1958) Blue’s Clues Blue’s Surprise At 2 O’Clock (1958) Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Scantron Love (1958) Recess A Career To Remember (1958) Recess One Stayled Clean (1958) The Powerpuff Girls Cootie Gras (1958) Doug Doug Flies A Kite (1958) Chalkzone Pumpkin Love (1958) Bobby's World The Big Sweep (1958) Cyberchase Raising The Bar (1958) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1958) Dora The Explorer Big River (1958) Squirrel Boy I Stan Corrected (1958) Aosth The Little Merhog (1958) The New Archies Ballot Box Blues (1958) Darkwing Duck Can’t Bayou Love (1958) The Smurfs Smurfette’s Green Thumb (1958) The Powerpuff Girls Tough Love (1958) Pokémon Sparks Fly for Magnemite (1958) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Tea For Two Monkeys (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Metal Fury (1958) PB&J Otter Eye Spy (1958) DuckTales Scrooge’s Pet (1958) Rugrats Together At Last (1958) ChalkZone When Santas Collide (1958) Cyberchase A Clean Sweep (1958) Cyberchase Father’s Day (1958) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1958) Muppet Babies Fozzie’s Last Laugh (1958) Tom And Jerry Kids Tom’s Terror (1958) Kipper The Dog The Key (1958) Rugrats Angelica’s In Love (1958) Pokémon The Misty Mermaid (1958) Bobby's World Baby Brother Blues (1958) The Simpsons Bart's Friend Falls in Love (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show Happy Father’s Day Parade (1958) Recess A Science Fair To Remember (1958) Dora The Explorer To The South Pole (1958) Dexter’s Laboratory Dee Dee’s Room (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show Bella Notte At The Mall (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Syringe Test (1958) The Fairly OddParents Love Struck (1958) Muppet Babies The Green Ranger (1958) The Fairly OddParents The Big Problem (1958) Pelswick Invasion of The Buddy Snatchers (1958) Dexter’s Laboratory BabySitter Blues (1958) The Powerpuff Girls Slumbering With The Enemy (1958) Rugrats Mr Clean (1958) PB&J Otter Bagpipe Blues (1958) Tom and Jerry Kids My Pet (1958) Kipper The Dog Snowy Day (1958) The Proud Family Teacher’s Pet (1958) Zazoo U Ms. Devine's Blues (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New Dentist Appointment (1958) PB&J Otter Otterly Alone (1958) Yo Yogi Mall Alone (1958) Muppet Babies What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up (1958) Garfield And Friends US Acres Wanted Wade (1958) Rocko’s Modern Life Clean Lovin (1958) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Treasure Hunters (1958) The Ren And Stimpy Show Haunted House (1958) House Of Mouse Donald Wants To Fly (1958) Muppet Babies What’s New At The Zoo (1958) Goof Troop Come Fly with Me (1958) Tom And Jerry Kids Jerry’s Mother (1958) Tom & Jerry Kids Father’s Day (1958) Aosth Attack On Pinball Fortress (1958) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1958) Dora The Explorer Save The Puppies (1958) The Angry Beavers Bummer Of Love (1958) Alf Tales Legend Of Sleepy Hollow (1958) The Ren And Stimpy Show Stimpy’s Big Day (1958) Muppet Babies At The Movies (1958) Recess To Finster With Love (1958) Rocko’s Modern Life Sand In Your Navel (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show Salvame Fall In Love (1958) Rugrats Sand Ho (1958) Tom And Jerry Kids Deep Sleep Droopy (1958) Dora The Explorer Beaches (1958) Droopy Master Detective Droopy’s Deep Sea Mystery (1958) Rocket Power The Great SandCastle Race (1958) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat How Sagwa Got Her Colors (1958) The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee Every Witch Way But Loose (1958) ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1958) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''No Boots, No Belt, No Brero (1958) Courage the Cowardly Dog Perfect (1958) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Nedley’s Glasses (1958) C''atDog ''Meat Dog's Friends (1958) ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Link (1958) Duck Dodgers Bonafide Heroes (1958) ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''The Hong Kong Longs (1958) ''The Emperor's New School ''Graduation Groove (1958) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mutt That Would Be King (1958) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1958) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1958) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1958) Music RBD - Rebelde (1958) Could It Be Christy Carlson Romano (1958)